Rainbow Cake
by AbnormallyHuman
Summary: [ONE-SHOOT] Cerita dimana Baekhyun menjalani takdirnya, tapi yang membuatnya berbeda adalah sedikit Taburan gula dari Tuhan dan itu manis YAOI!ChanyeolxBaekhyun!KrisxBaekhyun!KaixBaekhyun


Rainbow Cake

Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Genre: Romance,Humor

Summary: "Bukankah Tuhan sudah mentakdirkan para manusia dengan takdir-takdir nya , mungkin ada yang bahagia karena manisnya takdir yang diberikan Tuhannya atau ada yang sedih karena pahitnya takdir yang Tuhan berikan, tapi percayalah bahwa Tuhan sedang berbaik hati memberikan ' _sedikit'_ gula untuk kisahku dan percayalah kisahku seperti Rainbow Cake yang manis"

ChanBaek Story!

.

.

Yaoi Content

.

.

.

(ONESHOOT)

.

.

.

-Rainbow Cake-

.

.

16.40 PM

"Waktunyaa pulanggg, Krisseee hyunggg" pekik Baekhyun setelah melihat jam tangan rolex murahannya menunjukan pukul 4 sore dan itu artinya Shift kerja Baekhyun selesai ,

Baekhyun bekerja sebagai pegawai Toko Roti,dan Kris-Dragon-Wu , Manajer Toko Roti ,Dragon?ya julukan itu diberikan Baekhyun dikarenakan Kris mempunyai tubuh yang panjang seperti Naga- _Byun Baekhyun_ -, Konyol

" nona Byun , jangan berteriak seperti perempuan" Kris keluar dari ruangan privasinya yang berada di Toko tersebut

"Hyung, Aku akan mengambil satu roti untuk dibawa pulang ya?" Baekhyun melihat-lihat Roti yang terpajang di etalse seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan,dan ya pantat sintal Baekhyun terlihat menggoda dengan posisi tersebut

Kris memeluknya dari belakang dan berbisik di telinga Baekhyun "Baekhyun habisan malam ini denganku"

Baekhyun tersenyum seraya tangannya melepaskan pelukan Kris , hey dia sudah biasa mendapat perlakuan seperti ini "Maaf hyung aku menghormati kau sebagai Hyung ku sendiri dan Istri menunggumu dirumah" Baekhyun meremas tangan Kris yang sedang menggenggam tangannya

"Aku pulang hyung,dan aku telah membungkus Kue ku Hyung, Byebye Dragon Wu kkk~" Baekhyun menampilkan eye smile lucu nya ,

Kris menghela nafas , kemudian ia tersenyum "Kau berbeda Baek, dan karena itu aku tertarik denganmu dan bodohnya lagi aku selalu gagal,aku memang harus mundur"

17.20 PM

"Luhan aku pulang" Baekhyun melepaskan sepatunya, beranjak dari sana , Baekhyun tidak menemukan seonggok Daging maaf, Baekhyun tidak menemukan saudaranya disana

Beralih Ke dapur dan "LUHANNN!" pekik Baekhyun setelah melihat tempat ekperimen adonannya menjadi ruang bermain cat? OH MY DEER LU

"Eh,Baekhyun kau sudah pulang, Maaf aku tidak mendengarmu pulang" pinta Luhan dengan polosnya dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang menjadi warna warni karena cat

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah datarnya , "Aku telah merombak dapurmu menjadi lebih bewarna dan supriseee!"

Counter dapur warna abu-abu sekarang menjadi blue navy okey itu boleh , lalu kulkas nya lebih berwarna dengan pernak pernik lucu dan oven nya yang dulunya berwarna putih menjadi warna pink

Ya warna pink

Warna PINK

PINK-!

"Luhan kenapa Oven ku menjadi warna pink ?" Baekhyun mengamati Oven nya

"Ahh karena kau suka warna pink dan Oven mu adalah yang sering digunakan" Luhan menampilkan wajah polosnya dan itu membuat Baekhyun tidak tega untuk memarahi nya , Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk menelpon pamannya yang di China untuk membawa pulang rusa nya

Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya "Baiklah tapi aku ingin kau bersihkan dapur ku Luhan,aku akan ke kamar dan memakan kue ku" Ujarnya dan membawa 1 teko air beserta gelasnya

"ay ay Captain" Luhan memperagakan hormat untuk Baekhyun

-Rainbow Cake-

 _Touch my body~_

Nada dering telepon berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan yang masuk, dan itu menyadarkan Baekhyun yang daritadi menangis sesenggukan karena menonton drama korea favoritenya , klasik

 **From: Kai**

 **Baek, hari ini ada pertandingan yang lain dan yang maju sekarang adalah anak baru dari club, apa kau mau ikut ? Acaranya nanti malam jam 8 malam, kuharap kau mau ikut .**

Baekhyun melihat jam dindingnya dan ini masih jam 7 , dan jika dipertimbangkan lagi dia sudah lama tidak melihat pertandingan Drag Race kesayangannya

 **To: Kai**

 **Ya aku ikut , jemput aku ditempat biasanya ,**

SEND!

Baekhyun melempar teleponnya ke ranjang dan kembali lagi ke meja nya

"Matakuu bengkak dasar Song Jong Ki sialan kenapa kau memukau" Baekhyun menutup laptopnya dengan –agak- keras ,

 _Touch My Body~_

Baekhyun kembali lagi ke kasurnya dan mengambil teleponnya

 **From: Kai**

 **Baiklah jam 7 lebih aku akan menjemputmu bersiaplah**

"Mobil-mobilku aku datangg yuhuuu" Baekhyun masuk ke kamar mandi dengan gerakan absurd balletnya .

-Rainbow Cake-

Kai menunggu Baekhyun di tempat biasanya dan ini kurang lebih 15 menit , Kai berdiri disini

"Jika kau tidak jadi ikut, aku akan menyetubuhimu Byun"

"KAIII" teriak Baekhyun dari kejauhan , "Panjang umur" Kai mulai mendekati mobilnya begitu pula dengan baekhyun

"Maafkan aku, aku harus memasak makan malam dulu untuk Luhan dan sudah berapa lama kau disini?"Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil

"16 menit dan kau tau baek , aku telah bersumpah jika dirimu tidak datang aku akan memperkosamu dengan manis" Smirk Kai seraya masuk ke mobil nya

"Aishh Byuntae"

20.04 PM

Lagu Twerk it Like Miley meramaikan jalanan yang akan menjadi sirkuit balap mobil , disitu ada Kai yang barusan keluar dari mobil Sagaris putihnya , disusul pula Baekhyun dari pintu penumpang

'Baekhyunn datangg kyaaaa'

'Baekhyun semakin tampann'

'Baekhyun I love you'

Ya kira kira begitu sorakan para little fans Byun Baekhyun

"Kai dimana mobil nya? aku ingin mencoba 1 putaran"Baekhyun celingukan ke arah mobil mobil yang terparkir rapi di jalanan

"Disana mobilmu aku memberi efek hijau di mobil Hitammu dan mobil mu akan dibuat bertanding oleh anak baru Baek"Baekhyun manggut-manggut seperti puppy "dan aku akan menemui para bitchy disana sayang" Kai mengecup pipi Baekhyun dan dibalas pukulan di perut oleh Baekhyun

Baekhyun segera berlari kearah mobilnya dan mulai melihat-lihat mobil kesayangannya "Kai bagus memodif nya, dan astagaa aku lupa meminta kunci" Baekhyun memukul kecil kepalanya

Baekhyun mencoba membuka pintu kemudi dan …

Terbuka

.

.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi nya 'kenapa tidak dikunci?'batinnya

"Masa Bodoh mungkin Kai telah membuka nya untukku" Baekhyun masuk dan mulai menyalakan kemudi nya

Oh tidak tau kah kau Baekhyun dibelakangmu ada manusia jerapah yang sedang tertidur

Baekhyun mulai menyalakan mesinnya dan memakai sabuk pengaman

"Kyaaa.. aku merindukan momen seperti ini" Baekhyun memekik di dalam mobil dan semaikin meningkatkan kecepatannya dan disaat seperti itu dari belakang muncul suara

"Hoamm kenapa mobil ini berjalan"

"KYAAAAAAA!"

-Rainbow Cake-

"Yak siapa kau?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah meminggirkan Mobilnya ke pinggir jalan dan keluar dari mobilnya , "Keluar dari mobilku" Baekhyun menarik narik orang itu dari belakang

"Hey tidak bisa ini mobilku untuk bertanding"orang itu tetap tidak ingin mengalah dan malah menarik tangan baekhyun , dan hal itu mengakibatkan Baekhyun juga masuk ke kursi penumpang belakang

TUMPANG TINDIH

"Aishh lepaskan aku bodoh" Baekhyun menggeliat resah "Tenanglah kau bisa keluar jangan terlalu banyak bergerak-AHK"

Aw vital Orang itu tidak sengaja terkena gerakan lutut Baekhyun

"Aaa sakit ya?maafkan aku" baekhyun berusaha keluar dan berhasil

Orang itu masih memegangi vitalnya "Aisshh kau bodoh ini seperti neraka" Pekik orang itu , Baekhyun melihatnya dan hal itu menjadikan pipi Baekhyun merona, uri puppy sedang malu , shy shy shy

"Salah juga kau menarikku , dan kau siapa sebenarnya?" Baekhyun merapikan bajunya , "Aku Park Chanyeol , pembalap baru yang direkrut oleh Kai 2 minggu lalu"

"Ahh kau anak baru ya"

Titt titt titt

Jam tangan Baekhyun berbunyi menandakan waktu jam 8 malam, Baekhyun membelalakan matanya "Yeol kita terlambat, Kau yang menyetir" Chanyeol mengangguk

-Rainbow Cake-

"Hey Kai dimana pembalapmu?ahh aku tau pasti pembalapmu takut dengan ku ya?" Yongguk berkata meremehkan tentang kelompok Kai

"Mereka terlambat bodoh" Kai menjawabnya dengan dingin tiba-tiba .,.

Brrmm brrmm

"Kai" Baekhyun keluar dari mobil dengan baju ehm acak acakan karena kejadian tadi "Aishh kenapa kau lama sekali memakai mobilnya apakah mesinnya rusak atau-" Kai mengamati penampilan Baekhyun dari atas hingga ke bawah lalu melirik Chanyeol "kau habis bercinta dengannya?" Kai menunjuk Chanyeol

"Chanyeol naikklah ke mobilmu dan persiapkan" Baekhyun memberi perintah dan dibalas anggukan Chanyeol "Aku akan memberitaumu nanti Kai sekarang kau menuju pit" Baekhyun melirik sadis kearah kai

"Baiklah kau berhutang kepadaku Byun" dan setelah itu Kai menuju pit

"DALAM HITUNGAN KE TIGA" perempuan dengan pakaian kekurangan bahan berdiri di tengah jalan seraya membawa slayer merah

"SATU"

Brmmm Brmm "Hey pemuda tolol kau akan kalah dengan ku" Yongguk memberi tatapan remeh

"DUA"

Brmmm "dan jangan menangis saat kalah" Yongguk berujar lagi seraja memasukan persneling nya

"TI-"

Chanyeol meliriknya seraya memasukan persneling nya

"-GA"

Brmm Chanyeol langsung menginjak pedal gas nya meninggalkan Yongguk yang berada di belakang

'Chanyeol kau mendengarku?' itu suara Kai dari pit

"Ya aku mendengarmu" Chanyeol masih focus dengan jalan

'di depan ada tikungan disitu kau akan memulai aksimu Yeol,jangan lupa Yongguk mempunya Nitrogen lebih banyak '

Chanyeol tidak menjawab , dia memikirkan cara agar Yongguk menghabiskan Nitrogen nya sebelum jalanan lurus

"Kai apakah ban ku cukup kuat untuk medan tanah berumput itu?" Chanyeol melirik Spion dan melihat Yongguk mulai memakai Nitrogennya , Smirk

'Kuat, tapi tidak akan lama'

"Kai tampilkan ban ku di layar"

Slap, tampilan Ban Chanyeol dengan detail berada di kaca depan

Dari kejauhan Baekhyun terpesona dengan cara berpikir Chanyeol yang panjang namun juga Rumit 'Ahh Bagaimana jika dia memikirkan anak ku dengannya ke depan, aishh apa yang kau pikirkan Baek' Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati

'Yeol ban mu akan hancur jika kau dibuat untuk medan tanah yeol' Kai memekik dari pit

Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk mengerti ban nya yang akan rusak jika dibuat melintasi yang bukan medannya , tapi dilihatnya sekali lagi mobil yongguk yang sekarang di depannya

"Kai nitrogen Yongguk berapa persen?" Chanyeol keluar dari medan tanah dan kembali ke jalan raya

'24 persen'

Chanyeol menaikkan persneling nya ke persneling 6 dan memakai Nitrogen nya

'Yeol 3 km lagi finish'

Dan ..

-Rainbow Cake-

"Kau keren yeol" Baekhyun berbinar dibelakangnya , "Terima kasih Baek" Chanyeol menggaruk belakang tengkuknya , canggung

"HEY SEMUANYA AKU TRAKTIR KALIAN DI TOKO ROTI KU" Baekhyun teriak dan disambut sorakan dari kelompok nya

"Baek-" Baekhyun menoleh "Ya?"

"Bisakah aku mengantarmu pulang?" Baekhyun tersenyum

"Tentu"

23.02 PM

"Baekhyun, sebelum kau pulang, kuharap kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan mu sebelum pertandingan?" Kai bertanya seraya meneliti pakaian baekhyun dan kenapa dia baru sadar bahwa Baekhyun memakai kemeja putih transparan

"Ah aku tadi-" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong "-Aku bercinta dengannya tadi di mobil"

Baekhyun melotot ke Chanyeol dan Kai sendiri tersedak oleh ludahnya

"Hah?Really man , how dare you to fucking my puppy?" Kai menarik kerah baju Chanyeol "Hey Baekhyun tell me if this boy was lie"

Baekhyun geleng-geleng seraya memijat tengkuknya "Ya aku bercinta dengannya,dan kau jangan kekanakan" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol

"Are you kidding me , uhkk aku bisa tua jika lama-lama seperti ini"

-Rainbow Cake-

Chanyeol mengamati wajah Baekhyun yang merona uhh lucunya , "Baek kau menarikku kesini untuk apa?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah melihat dirinya dan si Baekhyun sedang berada di gang gelap

"Eoh?kita hanya kabur Yeol dan sekarang antarkan aku pulang" Ujar Baekhyun seraya menunduk , "Hmm kau menarik kita kesini untuk bercinta ya?" Goda Chanyeol

"A-aniyaa… ayo antarkan aku pulang"

"Uhh kau sangat lucuu,"

"Yeol hentikan"

"uhh puppy minta di peluk"

"Yeol itu menjijikan"

"Uhh sini sini pelukk mumumuu~~"

23.58 PM

Gangnam Apartemen

"Yeol , terima kasih telah mengantarku" Baekhyun berujar malu-malu ,

"Ahh tentu ini hal kecil, oh ya kau tadi mentraktir anak anak di toko roti"Chanyeol mengamati keadaan sekitar

"Ya,aku bekerja disana,kau mau mengunjunginya?"Tanya Baekhyun antusias seraya mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Chanyeol seperti Naga kedua baginya

CHUP

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya setelah mendapat kecupan kilat dari Chanyeol tepat di bibir , "Jika aku mendapatkan hal seperti tadi , aku akan sering sering mengunjungimu, Bye Baekhyun, aku pulang"

Chanyeol meninggalkan halaman Apartemen dan Baekhyun masih membeku di tempat

"KYAAAA…LUHANNNN AKU …AAA" pekik Baekhyun terlalu senang dan hal itu mengudang tatapan membunuh dari penjaga, Hell Man ini sudah tengah malam dan Baekhun dengan enaknya teriak teriak

-Rainbow Cake-

"Cheese Cake with chocolate milkshake" Baekhyun berteriak dari counter ,

Kris datang dan "Baekhyun aku ingin kau ke ruangan ku" , ohh tidak muka Kris sangat serius

Disaat perjalan Baekhyun mau ke ruangan Kris ,ada seseorang yang mencegatnya "Baekhyun-ssi?" eyy Baekhyun kenal suara itu

"Chanyeol,apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Baekhyun memekik kecil "Ahh akhirnya, sudah 2 kali aku kesasar dan akhirnya ketemu" Chanyeol bergerak gugup ,

"Kita duduk dulu, kau ingin memesan apa?"Baekhyun tak lepas memandangi wajah Chanyeol, "Berikan aku menu kesukaan mu disini" Chanyeol mengamati sekitar

"Baiklah tunggu disini,"

5 menit Baekhyun pergi dan kembali membawa sepiring kue Rainbow

"Taraaa.. ini kue nya" Baekhyun meletakkan piringnya di hadapan Chanyeol, "Aku juga punya kue untukmu" Chanyeol meletakkan kue blackforest mini di hadapan Baekhyun

"Aku-"

"Byun Baekhyun!" Kris berujar dengan mengintimidasi , "Ahh ne hyung aku akan segera kesana" Baekhyun kelabakan dengan tatapan itu

"Dia manajer ku , tunggu sebentar ya" Baekhyun yang mengerti keadaan setelah melihat tatapan chanyeol yang seolah bertanya 'siapa-dia-?'

-Manajer Room-

"Baekhyun kau melewatkan tugas counter mu hingga Yuri kerepotan dengan tugasnya" Kris menatap tajam Baekhyun

"Maaf hyung" Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk

"Aku kecewa dengan cara kerja mu yang seperti itu, bagaimana jika kau kerja di tempat lain Baekhyun?"Kris melihat berkas-berkas data Baekhyun

"Hyung jangan pecat Baekhyun" Baekhyun mulai terisak

"Hah?"

"Hikss jangan pecat Baekhyun hyungg hikss"

"Siapa yang ingin memecatmu Byun, aku hanya ingin memindahkan mu sebagai Tangan kanan Manajer" Kris terkikik setelah melihat wajah merah Baekhyun yang sedang terisak

"Hyunggg.."

"Sama-sama sayang, sekarang keluarlah dan temani teman kencan mu"

"Aku membencimu hyung"

"Aku juga menyayangi mu Byun"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dengan kaki yang menghentak-hentak kelantai dan mata yang sedang berair

"Baek kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir. "Hiks, Kris menggoda ku tentang pekerjaan dan aku menangis seperti ini" dan dibalas tawa kecil oleh Chanyeol

"Daripada kau menangis cobalah kue ini?" Baekhyun mencobanya dan .. "Yeol ini enak , apa ini buatanmu?" Chanyeol mengangguk "dan cobalah minuman buatan ku walaupun jus tapi aku sudah berusaha kan" Chanyeol meyodorkan satu gelas jus Strawberry

"Habiskan Baek" Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya seraya minum

Setelah itu ..

.

.

.

.

.

"AKU MAUU CHANYEOLLL!"

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun "Terima kasih Baekhyun telah menerimaku"

.

.

.

.

'Baekhyun Will you be mine?'

.

.

.

Hell itu klassik , tapi apa yang terjadi jika kata-kata itu yang terucap pada pasangan yang kasmaran apa itu masih hal yang garing?

'Benarkan apa kata ku , kisahku hanya menjalani takdir biasa dan yang membuatnya cantik hanya sedikit taburan ' _gula'_ dari Tuhan, dan ingatlah semua takdir pasti ada taburan gula yang diberikan oleh Tuhan dan jalani saja pasti semua akan berbuah manis'

.

.

.

.

.

.

End of story

.

.

.

.

.

Hollaa Abnormally Human bikin Fanfiction One-Shoot dan ini kaga jelas , inspiration from wgm Eric Nam with cewe sapa gitu ,

Kalo misalnya ini Fanficiton kaga jelas mohon dimaafkan yaa..

Read an Review yaaa, semua aku baca kok, nanti juga pasti dibales

Dan maaf typo typo yang menyebar yaa

Byebye


End file.
